


Child's Play

by DValkyrie



Series: Thunder Rumbles when Adaar's Around [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DValkyrie/pseuds/DValkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halamshiral provided Adaar with many opportunities. Not only with politics and ideas to improve the Inquisition, but also for her personal life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child's Play

“She still plays with her dolls when no one is looking!”  
The words of the younger Montilyet rang in Adaar's ears as she sat on the desk, playing with a fireball on a lazy late afternoon. Halamshiral provided her with many opportunities. Not only with politics and ideas to improve the Inquisition, but also for her personal life.  
Tamsin-Jeanne Adaar was a year or so younger than Josephine, but she, unlike her partner, had outgrown her childhood toys long ago. Her picture books and play swords were replaced with tomes full of magical knowledge and elemental staffs to wield. With this in mind, TJ could not help but relinquish the euphoria or re-reading the timeless tales of war heroes, accompanied by a visual aesthetic of coloured pictures of bold people, who always lived happily ever after.

TJ smiled, and extinguished the flame she had been tossing about. Getting to her feet, she decided to find out more about Josephine's childish trait. She did not trust writing to Yvette for more detail, so she'd have to go to a different source for answers.

“…You're joking, right?”  
“I'm being serious,” TJ quirked a grin and leant against the railing on Skyhold's top floor as Leliana processed the information that was just given to her. She looked down at the ground and sighed. “I've always known Josie was innocent…but this innocent?”  
She looked up with a grin on her face. It broadened as she turned to her desk.  
“I can assure you I'll find out what dolls they are, Inquisitor.”

The Spymaster was true to her word, for that evening, over dinner, an agent left a piece of parchment next to Adaar's plate. Her golden eyebrows flew into her bangs as she unravelled the parchment, and had to bite her cheek from laughing at the adorable contents.  
“What's that?” a deep voice chimed as The Iron Bull peered to have a look at the parchment. He then let out a bark of laughter, and slammed a fist onto the table.  
“You're shitting me!”  
TJ kicked him underneath the table as other members of the Inquisition looked over at them, including Josephine, who was talking with Scout Harding in the corner. TJ shot her a charming smile, then turned to scowl at Bull. “Keep it down, will you? I want as little people as possible knowing this.”  
Bull put a large, tough finger to his lips and winked, then read the parchment with his one eye. A grin danced onto his lips.  
“It looks like your sweetheart had 'em all…Except for one.”

The next day, TJ dived headfirst into the library, scanning book after book for any sign of the manufacturer of the dolls. It took her an hour to realize that it'd be foolish for the Inquisition to stock records of Antivan toys, and she mentally kicked herself in frustration and stupidity.  
“Looking for something?” A charming voice hit her ears, and Adaar whirled around to see Dorian leaning against a bookshelf, watching her with an amused grin. TJ bit her lip, and put a book back on the shelf with a sigh.  
“I'm struggling, Dorian.”  
“Anyone could see that, even if they were blind,” Dorian chuckled as he walked forward with a light spring in his step.  
“You wouldn't happen to know about Antivan toy manufacturers, would you?” TJ asked, and Dorian's grin broadened to the tips of his perfectly combed moustache. “I don't personally, but I personally know the best toy soldier maker in Tevinter. Sometimes, I wish his hands could carve at my wood like he does with the figurines.”  
Adaar shuddered and shook her head, desperate to get the image out. Dorian smiled and pressed on. “Why do you ask?”  
“I-It's an artefact I need to come by…For research,” the Qunari looked at Dorian in the eye, praying to the Maker that he wouldn't ask on.  
But this was Dorian Pavus, she reminded herself.  
“Well, I doubt you would want an Antivan toy, but why don't you try the markets in Val Royeaux? They carry some valuable items, yes? I'm sure they'd have what you're looking for. In fact, how about we go there this afternoon? Josephine would be busy with meeting some famous prick, and would not suspect a thing.”  
Adaar gaped at how Dorian had figured out the reasoning behind it, but she sighed and shrugged it off. She did, however, agree to his suggestion.

“A woman her age still playing with dolls. It's quite remarkable, if I say so myself,” Dorian hummed in thought as they entered the circular main centre of Val Royeaux. TJ sighed and looked up at the prestigious golden lions that decorated the centre. Accompanying them was Bull, who had nothing better to do apart from dare more people to outdrink him, but he had been kicked out after he broke another pint.  
“Although, it does take me back to my toy staff as a child. Oh, the memories!” Dorian rejoiced to himself as Adaar looked around at the merchants. She then referred back to the piece of parchment in her hand. “It turns out Josephine had every single doll made by the manufacturer, except for one; Queen Asha.”  
Dorian looked at the parchment and pointed at some fine print at the bottom of the page.  
“It seemed this doll can only be obtained with a castle,” he read it out loud as Bull, being as all as he was, looked at the parchment from behind them.  
“In other words, you'll need to get a specific dollhouse,” he grinned as Adaar cast another eye around the merchants. 

Something did catch her eye, however. One of the indoor merchants seemed to have children items on show. She strode over to the merchant, whom she noticed was not dressed in Orlesian attire, nor had a mask on. The woman looked Fereldan, and clutched a book at her chest.  
“Excuse me,” TJ approached the woman, who smiled and bowed. “How may I serve you, my lady?” she asked, and Adaar held up the parchment to show her.  
“You wouldn't happen to know where I could acquire this, would you?”  
The Fereldan woman stared at the parchment, then sighed and opened her book.  
“Antivan toys are hard to come across these days, I'm afraid. But I do believe there could be someone who may help you,” she flipped through the pages and let out a noise of triumph.  
“Aha! It seems Bandor Viccito, who's grandfather manufactured this particular series, may have one. He lives in Crestwood, and would be your best bet to possibly acquire one.”  
Adaar thanked the woman, then left the store while running a hand through her hair.  
“Well, it's worth a shot,” Bull shrugged.

TJ dismounted from her Hart and sighed as her feet hit the ground of Crestwood's village. Who knew hunting down a doll would be this much work? She'd rather be fighting red templars, but then she remembered who this was for.  
“Say, Bull, did you have any toys growing up? Or did the Qun not allow any fun?” Dorian asked as TJ knocked on the door to Viccito's house. Bull hummed in thought.  
“Not really, unless you count training swords and shields.”  
The door opened to reveal a very Antivan looking man with a moustache put to shame by Dorian's.  
“Inquisitor?” He sounded shocked at the Inquisitor would be on his doorstep. TJ smiled, to show she didn't mean any harm.  
“Hello, Lord Viccito. This is going to be a very strange request, but would you happen to know if I could get an item from one of your older toy lines?”  
The man blinked, then stepped aside to allow them access to his home.  
“I…I don't know. It's been a while since someone asked, which one did you mean?”  
Adaar held up the parchment as Viccitor examined it. “Queen Asha's castle playset? Hmm, that certainly is a rather odd request,” he turned to pull out a records book as Adaar silently prayed for success.  
“W-Well, It looks like there's one left in Antiva, in mint condition, but,” he held up a hand as Adaar's face lit up with joy.  
“It's in the archives of the Antivan castle.”  
Adaar's face fell, and Dorian tsked at the man. “Why would a dollhouse be in under custordy of Antivan nobles?”  
“Well, it is the last one,” Viccito mumbled, looking nervously from the Tevinter mage to the Inquisitor. 

Adaar looked at the ground, and the image of Josephine playing with dolls, a smile from ear to ear on her perfect face, came to her mind. The look of pure, childish innocence and happiness was hypnotising. TJ took a deep breath, and then turned to look at Viccito with determination.  
“At what price do you think the Antivan nobility will give up that playset?”  
Viccito spluttered at the request, and nearly dropped his book. Even Bull and Dorian stopped their thoughts to grasp what the Inquisitor had just said.  
“I-I don't know! I honestly doubt they would give it up! My father's toys were one of a kind, something that all Antivans love and cherish! I do not think they would give a treasure like an original Viccito item it's size and value to the inquisition!”  
Adaar raised an eyebrow and folded her arms in order to calm the heat radiating from them. “It's not for me, ser. It's for an Antivan,” she said calmly, but with an edge of sternness in her voice. Viccito's face turned pale, not out of fear, but just sheer shock as he began to shrank in his posture.  
“It's a gift for House Montilyet. They wish to complete their collection of artefacts, and it'd be a shame if such a noble and respected house were to be strapped of that, now wouldn't it? You do remember that the Montilyets were once a respected family of Merchants, yes? Some of the finest in all of Thedas, Yes? How would I tell Lord and Lady Montilyet that they were deprived of a finished collection by their own people?”  
“Inquisitor, that's quite enough,” Dorian nudged TJ in her side, then smiled at the stumbling man, who was practically quivering in his boots. “My friend is…how would you say…Passionate about House Montilyet.”  
“S-Say no more, you worship,” Viccito managed to get the words out before slumping in a chair and wiping his moustache free of sweat.  
“I shall speak to the Archivists working in Antiva. You will have my word, and I will try my b-best to get this into your possession.”

It took a few days, but after some careful negotiation and a deal to exchange two of Dagna's enchanted Antivan choppers for it, the playset arrived at Skyhold, wrapped in fine silk and on the back of a carriage drawn by two beautiful Orlesian mares. It was then when TJ saw what Viccito meant by how hard it'd be to get it here physically. The playset was about half the size of the Inquisitor's throne, but three times as heavy.  
Adaar had persuaded Dorian and Vivienne to keep Josephine distracted and out of the main Skyhold building for as long as possible, taking her for a walk in the gardens, while Bull, Cole, Cullen and Varric heaved and pushed the item up to the Inquisitor's quarters.  
“It hurts, it hurts! I can't help!” Cole whined as he pushed with all his scrawny might on the barge to get the castle up the stairs to Adaar's quarters.  
“We know, kid, just keep pushing!” Varric sighed. Even Bull was breaking a sweat as he pulled the barge onto the final level and collapsed onto the floor with a loud 'THUD.'  
“Adaar, let me just say this,” he panted as Cullen rested against the wall, hands on his knees to catch his breath.  
“You, are the most whipped person in all of fucking Thedas,” he sighed and rubbed his forehead. Adaar blushed as she observed the item, still covered in Antivan silk. “Thank you, boys. I'll shout you all drinks at the tavern tomorrow night,” she smiled as Cullen helped Bull get to his feet.  
“You better, Inquisitor,” Cullen grumbled, then went down the stairs to help Cole and Varric.

Everything was set. Dorian and Vivienne had made themselves scarce once Leliana's raven with a blue ribbon on it's leg flew out of the tower, to signal the item was in place. Cullen ordered his troops to act as if there wasn't a giant carriage in the courtyard earlier today. TJ sighed, knowing now that with everyone's help, it was clear that everyone now knew that she was completely and utterly smitten for Josephine Montilyet. Rumours started at how the Inquisitor had managed to obtain this rare Antivan item, but at least only knew who it was for, not what it was. Some said Adaar had set the man on fire. The only people who knew what it was were Bull and Dorian, thank the Maker. 

After dinner, Josephine returned to her office to fill out more paper work. As she sat down at her desk and sank into her comfortable large chair, she opened a draw to get out a quill. But next to her quill stash, were a small doll and a message.  
“Hi Josie!” read the message, and it made the woman blush furiously. She then smiled as she ran her slender, gentle fingers over the doll's fabric. This was one of her original dolls from when she was little, but she wondered how it got into her work desk…  
“Seeing you smile is always a nice site,” A familiar voice filled the room, and Josephine jolted up and grasped the doll to her chest. TJ Adaar leaned on the desk with a smile, and her emerald green eyes full of tenderness and serenity.  
“I-Inquisitor, I didn't hear you come in,” Josephine stuttered as she released the doll and pushed the draw shut. TJ shook her head and smiled brighter. “We might need to get your hearing checked, then,” she leaned forward and kissed Josephine's perfect nose, making the woman blush.  
“Is there something you need?” Josephine grinned as the blush grew, and TJ simply took her hand in her own. “I'd like you to come away from your desk,” she said softly, gently pulling on Josephine's hand. The Antivan woman looked at her, quizzically.  
“I have work to do, my lady.”  
“It will only take a moment, I promise,” Adaar's eyes were full of yearning, and it was just impossible for Josephine to say 'no' to them, so she got up from her desk with a sigh. “Feel free to bring your friend, if you like,” TJ eyed the desk, and Josephine blushed slightly. But she still pulled open the draw and took out the worn doll.  
“Let's go for a walk,” Adaar led Josephine out of her office, with the Antivan woman holding her right hand in her left, and the doll in her right.

“Did you know my favourite toy was actually a picture book growing up?” TJ stated as they walked to the door that lead to her quarters. Josephine shook her head. Adaar shrugged and smiled, “It's okay, no one actually knows, so don't worry. But growing up Tal'Vashoth, I had a bit more freedom with merchandise and such. My parents bought me this story book, that told a tale of a mage who went around making sweets for starving children.”  
“Sounds lovely,” Josephine said as TJ opened the door and lead her up the first flight of stairs. TJ continued talking, “I even learnt the spell when I was a bit older. I can make candy crystals…it's a hidden talent of mine,” she smiled as Josephine giggled.  
“I'll have to try them sometime,” she smiled up at Adaar, who led her up another set of stairs. The night was just beginning, and the clouds had shifted to reveal the wonderful stars that scattered across the velvet sky.  
“Maybe I can find a copy of that picture book, and I can show you sometime, but that's not the point I'm trying to make,” TJ continued as she climbed the stairs, and glanced at the doll in her partner's hands. “Books can be reprinted, and there are many copies of them, despite how old they are. Dolls are a bit different, if you lose them from childhood, they're hard to recover.”  
TJ stopped at the top of the stairs, outside the door to her quartes. She looked down at the woman who captured her heart with innocence and intelligence.  
“I have something for you,” she said as her free hand turned the knob on the door, and noticed Josephine looking puzzled as she clutched the doll to her chest.

“After you,” TJ stepped back as the door opened to allow Josephine access. The young human walked into the room, and her eyes immediately caught sight of the large item covered in Antivan silk.  
“My, what's this?” she observed the item and teetered around it slightly, both surprised and confused. TJ walked into her quarters and shut the door so that they would not be disturbed. “Take the silk off it,” she said, standing next to Josephine, who looked at her with puzzlement.  
“Go on, I promise there's no rift inside it,” she quirked a grin as Josephine walked towards the item slowly. With her free hand, she grabbed a tuft of silk, and tugged at it, but it only shifted slightly. Using all of her strength, Josephine pulled the silk off as TJ lighted a candle on the wall with some flames.  
Josephine's jaw dropped at the site.  
A perfect castle stood before her, with gold trimmings at the top and the Montilyet crest above the drawbridge. It was made of wood, but was carved to look like stone. Height wise, it was up to Josephine's chest, with little flags on top of the tower and miniature stain glass windows around them. Sitting on top of the castle was a doll with black hair and a grown on her head. She wore a green and gold dress with buttons for eyes. Josephine's lips began to quiver as she reached out and picked up the doll of Queen Asha of Antiva, observing the rosy cheeks and painted lips. She looked over at TJ, who was resting against the wall with a smile on her face. Seeing Josephine in such a state of disbelief over this was amusing.  
“Well?”  
“Well what? How…How did you…”  
“I used some diplomacy and careful choices of words,” TJ pushed herself off the wall and walked towards the stunned woman. She held up her older doll to the Queen and put them together.  
“The Queen Asha Castle Set…They…they don't make these anymore, Inqui-”  
“TJ. It's afterhours, darling,” TJ corrected her as Josephine's lips grew into a smile.  
“…TJ, how on earth did you get this?! Viccito hasn't made toys in years!”  
“I got it from the Archives in Antiva, a simple exchange for a set of Dagna's enchanted Antivan Choppers,” TJ explained as she looked at the castle before her.  
“Leliana found out you had every single doll, except for this one.”  
“Oh, she really is impossible,” Josephine sighed with a grin, but TJ shrugged.  
“I asked to her find out for me. I wanted you to have a complete collection,” she grinned as Josephine looked from the dollhouse to the Queen doll.  
“Bull, Dorian and her are the only ones who know, so don't worry ab-” TJ didn't have time to finish her sentence, because Josephine ran into her arms and embraced her tightly. She then lifted her head up and kissed her square on the lips.  
“I love it, so much. Thank you,” she whispered, eyes brimming with tears of joy, and TJ couldn't help but smile stupidly at the woman's childlike euphoria.  
“I'm so happy you do, darling,” she responded, but Josephine put the older doll into her hand and looked back at the castle. “It also seems that you've killed two birds with one stone, my love.”  
“Hmm? How so?” TJ asked, as she looked down at the doll too small for her large hands. Josephine looked up at her and extended at hand, happiness beaming from her.  
“I have a complete collection, and someone to play with now.”  
TJ raised her eyebrows as she looked at the castle, then back at Josephine. She just could not say no to this childish innocence. The Qunari nodded, then took a step towards the castle. “Alright, let's play then,” she kneeled down to be eye-level with the castle as Josephine let out a squeal of delight and kissed her partner once more. “Do you have your other dolls here?” TJ asked as she looked at the Queen doll in Josephine's hand. Josephine nodded, and pointed to the trunk next to the bed.  
“I hope you don't mind, but I kept them up here instead of my quarters,” she said nervously, walking over to the trunk and opening it. TJ shook her head.  
“Of course I don't mind, you practically live in this room, so leave as much as you like here,” TJ informed the other woman, who blushed and returned with quite literally a handful of dolls. Some were near mint condition; others were missing an eye or a limb. “Josephine, you'll need to explain to me which doll is which, you know,” TJ smiled as The Antivan sat down and nodded, still beaming.  
“Of course, my love,” she smiled and began to explain each doll with great detail to her partner, who was more than happy to delve into her world of child's play.


End file.
